


Abadon Titans

by Nimbles



Category: Attack on Tittan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abadon is going to be the equivalent of Aogiri, Bondage, Child play, Dom/sub, Gangs, Kagune Sex, Mafias, Multi, Oral Sex, other stuff i can't think of, pissy writting, tatoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbles/pseuds/Nimbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Kaneki is basically like Eren and right now he hasn't undergone his white hair transformation. So... sorry, but he's weak as hell and Titans are actually a gang, one of the most powerful, actually and Abadon is equally strong. For a while now, Titans have been trying to get Abadon to join them and form the Abadon Titans because why not. And no one outside of Abadon knows why the weak little eye patch boy is so special, but he JUST is, okay. So when Abadon lets their precious little errand boy out for a night, Titan launches a kidnapping and, well I guess we'll have to see where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abadon Titans

**Author's Note:**

> So this WAS supposed to be a one shot, but then I got way to into it and was like, "Well I can just make this huge banana out of it, so why not?" So hopefully you people enjoy because I suck at this stuff when I'm hyper.

 

 

"There! He went that  way," voices frantically yelled looking for  Kaneki. As the men's foot steps  grew louder, heavier,  Kaneki 's  eyes wildly looked around, desperate to find an escape .  He leaned against a blue dumpster in a dark alley with only one flickering light giving him any luminance, his hand over his mouth to keep the sounds of his  panting  under wraps. Suddenly he banged the back of his head against the dumpster in frustration and started an ongoing string of 'shits' ad 'fucks' and 'god fucking dammits'.

Finally, he decided to make a run for it and jumped up from behind the dumpster and started dashing for the end where alley met street. But it was the middle of the night and it was raining. No one was going to come for him, or see him and help him, or do anything for him. Just as he was about to make it out to the street, out into freedom, a hand dipped into the back of his pants line and yanked him back into the alley, throwing him back against the brick wall of an apartment and striking his face with a hard, balled fist.  Kaneki  grunted and leaned over onto the wet, mud slickedground, one arm and an elbow supporting him from a face plant with the surface below him.

"I found the shitty little bastard, you guys!" he yelled out to the surrounding hounds, kicking him hard in the stomach afterwards  and scoffing down at him. Kaneki  dropped his head and hissed in a pained breath, his fist pounding against the ground and his body starting to curl in on itself. Just then,  fog and mist poured from another alleyway that was connected to the one everyone had gathered in and  sharp, red eyes glowed from inside the hall. The form walked, slowly, closer and the mist parted in their wake.  Kaneki  watched, gathering all the information he could about the person in the shadows as the walked closer.

He finally came into the small bit of light and everyone broke out into a salute, hands fisted behind their backs and over their chests. He had his hands in his pockets and looked pretty much satisfied at everyone's form... except for one guy who he so mercilessly walked up to and shoved his four rinkaku scales into the man's four limbs.  Kaneki  gasped at the sound of crushing bone and horrific screams coming from the poor man  and turned his face away. Levi. Levi Heichou, the leader of the infamous Titan gang, mafia, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it, but they were brutal and spreading like cockroaches and.. they were looking for  Ken Kaneki .

Levi savagely  ripped his shining scales from the man's flesh simultaneously, causing a loud scream from him that he quickly covered up back pursing his lips inward and biting on them. He was going to regenerate soon anyway . Levi never killed any of his people unless they had committed some great offense, but right now he was pissed. He held back. A lot.

"I'll come see you later,  Bodt. I'm going to teach you how to properly  solute  your superiors" he told the boy on the ground who looked to be around 16.

Without another word he walked up to Kaneki and squatted  and picked him up by his shirt, staring hard at his face. Levi's jaw clenched in the back and he raised his arm and punched the dark haired wimp as hard as he could across the right side of his face. 

"Lights out, nuisance ." Levi  rose  and wiped his hands on his pants and walked away, leaving  broken jawed Kaneki  knocked out on the ground behind him. Before Levi spread his ukaku and took his leave, he told the men to bring the thwart to his room and just toss him on the floor. He'd do something about it later.  Then he just thrusted the feathers.. and was off.

The men scratched at the back of their heads a bit before Marco finally recovered and threw Kaneki over a tall, orange haired male's shoulder and headed off. 

"Just do what he says. Sheesh " And he left. Everyone else started covering the tracks of their presence and then that was that. The kidnapping of Kaneki Ken.  Abadon  wasn't going to be happy about this. 

There was some random human video tapping in the background that Levi had noticed earlier. He came back to finish the rat off and ripped his esophagus  from his neck, slurping it down as if it were merely some spaghetti noodle and leaned down to pet  the struggling human's hair with his bloodied hand.

"There, there, darlin'. Jus' sleep, now, okay?" Levi soothed as the hand came from from atop the boy's head to his face. And he died.

"Hide. I know you're watching. Take care of this will ya'? I have things to do,  Abadon".


End file.
